Sonhos
by Hyuuga Toushirou
Summary: Ambos sonham sempre com a mesma coisa...Um com o outro [NejiTen]


NejiTenten 

**Sonhos**

Em Konoha,após um mês parado,tanto em Konoha quanto no mundo inteiro,Neji levanta,toma seu café e sai.

**Nesse mesmo momento,Tenten,faz o mesmo.**

**Neji anda,e vai para a cachoeira,se encontrando com Lee no caminho:**

**-Ohayo Neji-san!-diz Lee alegre.**

**-Ohayo,Lee-san!-diz Neji com um tom triste.**

**-Neji-san...O que aconteceu?**

**-Nada...**

**-Diz logo Neji!!!**

**-Ok...-diz Neji em um tom severo,mas triste.**

**-Bem,ontem...Estava indo a cachoeira...Como em todo dia sem missão...Lá,achei Tenten,triste.**

**-Por que?**

**-Espera!**

**FLASH BACK ON**

**-Tenten-san,o que ocorreu?**

**-Nada...**

**-Tenten-san-diz Neji segurando sua mão-Conheço-lhe,sei que algo lhe aconteceu algo!**

**-Bem, eu...Eu...tinha que lhe dizer uma coisa...**

**-Diga!**

**-Bem...é melhor não...-diz em um tom mais fino.**

**-Tudo bem...-diz Neji em tom magoado.**

**Nesse momento,Tenten,sai.**

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**-Então foi isso?-pergunta Lee.**

**-Sim...**

**Neji,diz tchau para Lee,e segue em direção a cachoeira.**

**Tenten,em direção à sua casa,encontra Naruto,com Hinata,e pensa:**

"**Até que enfim o Naruto criou coragem..."**

**E continua sua caminhada.**

**Neji chega à cachoeira,e vai à pedra em que achou Tenten,ontem,e dorme.**

**Tenten,segue à sua casa,e ao chegar lá,deita em sua cama,e lá,acaba dormindo.**

**Sonha com Neji, indo à cachoeira,se declarando a ela.**

**Neji,na mesma hora,sonha com Tenten.**

**Os dois,com Neji revelando seus sentimentos,na cachoeira de Konoha.**

**Um aperto no seu coração,sabia que seu amor por ela crescia.**

**Ambos acordam,e Tenten,se pergunta o que aconteceu,e só acha uma resposta,seu amor aumentava,mas seu medo que Neji não o correspondesse,fez sua dor no coração aumentar.**

**Viu que era tarde,e que amanhã,falaria com Neji.**

**Nisso,Neji,volta para sua casa,conversa com Hinata,e vai dormir.**

**Acorda,com um ANBU,batendo em sua janela.**

**-O que foi?-Pergunta Neji,em tom seco.**

**-Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.**

**-Obrigado pela informação.**

**Neji vai em direção ao escritório de Tsunade.**

**Tenten,vai em direção,também,ao escritório de Tsunade,para,perguntar,por que o ANBU foi lá irritá-la.**

**Ambos chegam juntos, e Tenten diz:**

**-Neji,após isso,você poderia,ir até a cachoeira de Konoha comigo?**

**-Sim.-diz Neji,na sua voz séria,como de costume.**

**Entram no escritório de Tsunade,e lá ela os diz:**

**-Neji,Tenten,eu,a 5ªKage de Konoha,designo vocês,Um Jounin,e uma Chuunin,a uma missão,Rank A.**

**-Hai!-respondem os dois.**

**Saem do escritório,juntos.**

**-E en-então,Neji-kun...Eu queria lhe dizer algo...**

**-Diga,e também tenho algo a te falar.**

**-Bem,eu...queria te dizer que eu...Te...-dizem os dois.**

**Nesse momento,um ANBU,aparece,e eles tem que se preparar para a missão.**

**Se separam...Mas se reencontrarão,a missão dos dois e seus objetivos são os mesmos.**

**Neji,está pronto,vai ao ponto de encontro,e acha,Tenten,já pronta,esperando-o,como estava bela,sem seus coques,com seus cabelos dessa vez soltos,realçando cabelos longos,e lindos.**

**Neji,diz a ela:**

**-Como está bela de cabelo solto!**

**-Ne-Neji-kun,o-obrigado.-Diz Tenten,envergonhada.**

**Enquanto eles falam, um membro da ANBU,vem,e falam para eles:**

**-Ei,vocês.A missão irá começar.**

**-Ok,ok...**

**Neji,evitou olhar para Tenten durante a viagem,e Tenten fez o mesmo,ambos estavam com vergonha...**

**Neji pensou.**

"**Como está bela...Nunca havia visto-lhe dessa forma"**

**Chegaram ao local da missão,com objetivo de pegar um documento.**

**Fizeram a missão,sem ferimentos graves,Neji protegeu Tenten.**

**Chegando em Konoha, Tenten,diz a Neji:**

**-Te espero na cachoeira amanhã 13:00 -diz Tenten,com um sorriso.**

**-Então tudo bem,estarei lá - diz Neji,retribuindo o sorriso.**

**10 minutos depois,Tenten,já em casa,começa seu banho.Quando termina,vai dormir.**

**Novamente sonha com Neji indo à cachoeira,se declarando a ela.**

**Neji,chega após a cansativa missão,gastou muito Chakra.**

**Tomou um banho,e foi em direção a sua cama.**

**De manhã,Tenten acorda,e foi tomar um banho.**

**Quando saiu,ia por seus coques,mas se lembrou:**

"**Como está bela de cabelo solto!"**

**E então,deixou seu cabelo solto,e seguiu e direção ao encontro.**

**Neji,por sua vez,acordou,tomou seu banho,e saiu,como sempre,com seus cabelos longos e soltos.**

**E foi em direção ao encontro.**

**Chegam juntos, um fitando o outro,sem palavras para descreverem um ao outro.**

**Neji pede para Tenten o seguir e a leva a uma pedra com a vista de frente para a cachoeira, e a diz:**

**-Bem, Tenten-chan,ontem...O que eu queria dizer era que...**

**E ela,ao mesmo tempo lhe diz:**

**-Neji-kun,ontem,eu queria lhe dizer que...**

**E juntos,dizem um ao outro:**

**-E-eu te amo!**

**Nesse instante,Neji e Tenten,fecham os olhos,aproximam seus lábios,e se beijam.**

**Após alguns minutos,separaram os lábios se fitaram,e disseram um ao outro:**

**-Eu te amo.-dizem os dois,em um tom apaixonado.**


End file.
